Trapped in the Past
by Kaibara Kaito
Summary: The bird demon tribe is after Setsuna and the class gets involved! Will Setsuna go back with the tribe to save her classmates or will they all die trying to save Setsuna from going back? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Kaito: Hope that you like this new fanfic! Please read and review!

* * *

Prologue

"_Sakurazaki Ryusuke, I need to talk to your daughter alone if you please." said the village elder._

"_But sir! Why can't I stay with her?" argued Ryusuke._

"_That is none of your concern. I just want to talk with her. You have my word."_

_Ryusuke was about to talk back again but his daughter, about 3 years old, stepped forward, "Setsuna…?"_

"_It's alright father. I trust that the elder will keep his word."_

'Damn filthy hanyo! And she believes me like I'm one of her own! How disgusting!_' thought the elder while Setsuna was convincing her father to speak with the elder alone._

"_Fine! But don't harm her in any way!" said Ryusuke, glaring that the elder._

"_You have my word." the elder turned away, "I won't _harm_ her, just _curse_ her."_

_Setsuna slightly smiled and followed the elder. As soon as they went into a different room, the doors slammed shut and the elder glared at Setsuna._

"_Now you filthy hanyo, you know that your existence is causing us misfortune?!"_

"_E-Eh?" Setsuna backed away slightly._

"_No matter, I will destroy you here and now before anything else happens!" The elder drew his sword and slashed Setsuna's back and arms._

"_ARGH!"_

"_Quiet down you filthy bitch!" the elder slapped Setsuna._

"_Elder! What are you doing to my daughter?!" shouted Ryusuke, pounding on the door._

"_Something that you should've done the moment that she was born!" He threw his sword and strangled Setsuna by the throat._

"_E-Elder…?!" Setsuna managed to choke out, "W-Why…?"_

"_Because of you…because you were born…! Just die!"_

_Setsuna started to lose focus and coughed blood. Ryusuke drew his sword, sliced the door open, kicked the elder off his daughter, and cradled her small, weak body in his arms._

"_F-Father…?" Setsuna asked weakly._

"_Shh…It's ok Setsuna…you'll be fine now!" Ryusuke picked up the elder's sword and ran out with Setsuna in his arms._

_The Elder slowly got up and smirked, "I'll find you again no matter where and when…the moment when you've turned 15, that's when I'll finally kill you."_

* * *

12 years later (January 15):

Sakurazaki Setsuna sat up in a jolt, clutched her arms, and weakly put one hand on her back, '_It's starting to hurt again…It always hurt back then, but over tie it didn't hurt as much so…why now?!'_

Setsuna turned to see the clock, '_It's only 5 in the morning, better get up and train for a bit._'

She got up, changed her clothes, grabbed her sword, and went out to train. As Setsuna walked to her usual spot to train, she noticed a black feather on the ground. As she picked it up, her eyes widened in surprise. That single black feather that she found was slightly larger than normal meaning only one thing, '_It's from the bird tribe…they couldn't…no matter what, I must be careful from now on…_'

"Setsuna-san!" shouted Kagurazaka Asuna, waving her hand in the air, "Wanna start training now?"

Setsuna looked ahead, smiled and waved back, but then frowned a bit after a few moments, '_I can't involve anyone else in this…not after I've gotten so close to everyone…especially...Kono-chan..._'

* * *

Kaito: Hey guys! Had this idea stuck in my head for a while and it seemed like a good idea! Hope that you all like it! Please read and review!

* * *


	2. Found you

Kaito: Here's the next chapter! Hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Found you

After training, Asuna and Setsuna went back to the dorms. Setsuna went back to her room to take a quick shower and change her clothes. About 15 minutes later, Setsuna knocked on Asuna's door.

"Hey Secchan!" smiled Konoe Konoka as she opened to door.

"Good morning Ojou-sama." blushed Setsuna.

"No more 'Ojou-sama'! Call me 'Kono-chan' again please!" Konoka gave Setsuna a large puppy eye pout.

"K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna blushed harder.

"Hey Konoka, let's start eating before the food gets cold!" said Asuna, smirking.

"Fine! Come on Secchan! Let's eat!" smiled Konoka.

Setsuna was about to go in, but then she remembered the feather that she found earlier that morning. Eyes saddening, she said to Konoka before she left, "I am sorry Ojou-sama, but I have things that I need to do. See you in class later."

"Ok…bye Secchan…" Konoka's eyes saddened as she went back inside to eat breakfast with Asuna and Negi.

* * *

'_I can't…I can't get close to anyone anymore…not until all of this is all over…I must keep my distance from everyone…_' thought Setsuna, walking to school.

"Is that…? Hey Sakurazaki-san!" said Asakura Kazumi.

"Asakura-san?" Setsuna looked at Kazumi.

"Not with Konoka today?" Kazumi grinned.

"It's probably best if I don't from now on…" Setsuna's voice trailed off.

"You get in a fight with her?" Kazumi raised a brow.

"No…It's just best if I keep my distance…same for the class too…" Setsuna turned away.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kazumi grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders, "Why do you have to distance yourself from the class?"

"That is none of your concern." Setsuna clenched her fists, "…Besides…" Setsuna slowly loosened her fists, "…time's almost up…it was nice meeting the class and becoming friends with them…" Setsuna shook Kazumi's hands off her and walked away.

Kazumi was speechless and watched Setsuna's form slowly disappearing as she walked away. Shaking her head, she ran towards Konoka's room.

"Konoka! Konoka! I know you're in there! Something's wrong with Sakurazaki-san!"

Asuna immediately opened the door and let Kazumi in.

"What's wrong with Secchan? She was…fine when I saw her earlier." said Konoka.

"You guys answer my questions first, especially you Konoka." said Kazumi in a serious tone.

"You're the one that came here saying that there was something wrong with Setsuna-san, so tell us first." Asuna crossed her arms.

"Konoka, did you have a fight with Sakurazaki-san lately? I met her earlier and noticed that she seemed sad about something." asked Kazumi, ignoring what Asuna just said.

"N-No. Nothing like that happened with Secchan! Why…why did she seem sad? Please tell me!" begged Konoka.

"Woah, so you two didn't fight? Hmm…then what did she mean her time was almost up?"

"Asakura-san what did you just say?" said Negi.

"Just remembering what Sakurazaki-san told me earlier. She said that it's best to keep her distance and that her time was almost up. I tried to ask her what she meant but she said that it was nice meeting the class and becoming friends with them."

"Where is she?" demanded Konoka.

"I-I don't know. She just walked away."

Konoka got up and ran out of the dorms trying to find Setsuna.

"How can you just let Setsuna-san just walk away like that?!" growled Asuna.

"What she said shocked me ok! As she was walking away, it seemed like she was gonna disappear…"

"Let's go find Setsuna-san!"

"Right!"

* * *

'_Sorry everyone but…if you all get involved, you'll all die…I don't want that to happen…_' thought Setsuna, walking into the forest.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna from the Crow tribe right?" asked a voice.

"What do you want? I still have two days left." Setsuna answered.

"Sorry, but orders were to destroy you within that time." a man jumped in front of Setsuna.

The man had black hair and eyes and wore black boots, black pants, black shirt, and had large black wings.

"You're…?!"

"From the Crow tribe yes. Orders from the Elder and he told me to tell you 'Time to keep my 12 year promise'."

* * *

Kaito: Oh no! Whoever that man is, he might take Setsuna away from Konoka! What will happen to Setsuna? Will Konoka find Setsuna? Answers are in the future chapters! Please read and review! Thanks: ­Shinmei swordman for reviewing! See ya all next time!


End file.
